From Hate To Love
by Laurika1604
Summary: Elena prichádza na elitnú internátnu školu. Je to pekná rebelka, ktorá sa nebojí prejaviť svoj názor a často sa pre to dostáva do poriadnych problémov. Nájde si tam najlepšie priateľky Bonnie a Caroline. Študuje tam aj namyslený a rozmaznaný Damon Salvatore tiež poriadny rebel, aj keď má rešpekt voči skorumpovanému otcovi.


Odjakživa nenávidím malé rozmaznané deti bohatých rodičov. Viem, že aj moja mama je za vodou, ale určite sa nesprávam takto. To majú naozaj v hlavách všetci nasraté? Ako mohla moja mama dovoliť, aby ma otec dal na túto školu. To si myslí, že si tu budem malovať nechty a rozprávať sa o tom aký má kto ťažký život, pretože si ich chalani nevšímajú? Samozrejme, že môj otec ma vôbec nepozná. Akoby aj mohol. Každý mesiac mi síce posiela peniaze, ale to je asi tak všetko. Naposledy som ho videla pred piatimi rokmi a on si myslí, že mi môže kecať do toho na akú školu pôjdem?„

„Zlatko moje, musíš tam ísť. Tvoj otec ťa zoberie k sebe ak tam nepôjdeš. Nebude to také hrozné. Tých päť dní to vydržíš a na víkend už budeš pri mne. Dobre?" Prečo sa so mnou takto baví? Viem, že som jej jediné dieťa a že sa mi v detstve moc nevenovala, nie že by to bolo teraz iné, ale nemusí sa preboha takto správať! Ide mi s tým na nervy. 

„Mamička moja, mohla by si sa nesprávať takto? Sme na verejnosti. Ak tu mám byť ďalšie dva roky, musím mať dobrú povesť a rešpekt."

„Prečo chceš, aby ťa ľudia rešpektovali, miláčik? Nájdi si nejakých priateľov." Sarkasticky som si odfrkla.

„Tu? Zbláznila si sa? Jediné čo mi ešte v živote chýba je mať namyslených a snobských priateľov, vážne." Pretočila som očami. Mama sa so mnou ešte rozlúčila a poslala ma do jamy levovej. Hneď ku mne priskočilo nejaké dievča. Malá blonďavé vlasy a tupý úsmev na tvári. Už na míle z nej bol cítiť parfém od Gucciho a úplne z nej kričalo, že je rozmaznané dievčatko. Keď nie je po jej, začne robiť scény. Videla som ju po prvýkrát a hneď som vedela určiť jej povahu. Tieto rozmaznané decká sú také predvídateľné.

„Ahoj. Som Caroline." Načiahla ku mne svoju ruku s dokonalou manikúrou. Pohŕdavo som na ňu pozrela.

„Čau. Elena." Jej ruku som, samozrejme, neprijala. Vrhla som na ňu svoj úsmev číslo jedna a odkráčala. Keď som vošla hneď som sa stratila. Bola tu jedna dlhá luxusná chodba s mnohými dverami. Všetko tu vyzeralo snobsky a luxusne. Vôbec to na mňa nepôsobilo ako domov, v ktorom mám stráviť väčšinu roka. Povzdychla som si a šla rovno. Dostala som sa do nejakej haly, kde sa nachádzala kaviareň. Bolo tam plno teenegerou. Jedny sa smiali a druhý študovali. Šprti a kráľovné a kráľovia školy. Typické. Prečo som naivne dúfala, že tu to bude iné? Opäť som pretočila očami a šla radšej ďalej. Dostala som sa do ďalšej haly. Uprosted nej začínali schody, ktoré sa točili na ďalšie poschodie. Vyšla som po nich a konečne sa dostala k izbám. Vošla som do päťky, ktorá odteraz patrí mne. Ako inak, izba bola fakt luxusná. Boli tu tri postele čiže dve ďalšie spolubývajúce. Tie už sedeli na svojich posteliach a vybaľovali sa.

„Ahoj. Som Elena." Vzala som si jedinú voľnú posteľ. Hodila som na ňu tašku a posadila sa. Pozerala som na tie dve.

„Ahoj. Som Meredith." Usmiala sa milo tá čiernovláska. Vyzerala skromne. Vôbec nie namyslene alebo snobsky. To je výhra. Možno to nebude také zlé. Úprimne som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Ja som Bonnie." Ozvala sa druhá a spoločne sme si ťukli päsťami. Konečne normálny pozdrav. Žiadne podávanie rúk.

„Ty si tiež štipendistka?" opýtala sa Bonnie.

„Nie. Vy áno?" Obe prikývli. Preto tak nevyzerajú. Nie sú prachaté decká. Sú to štipendistky. Myslím, že si budeme rozumieť. Vyzerali byť naozaj v pohode. Keď sme sa vybalili, šla som sa popozerať po škole. Meredith a Bonnie chceli ostať v izbe, takže som bola sama. Keď som zabáčala za roh, do niekoho som narazila.

„Au! Dávaj pozor!" Oborila som sa na dotyčného. Keď som mu pozrela do očí, stalo sa niečo čo som v živote nezažila. Úplne som sa v nich strácala. Boli také nádherné! Modré. Mal čierne vlasy a dokonalú postavu. Bolo vidno, že rád cvičí. Mal na sebe krátke tričko, kde sa pekne vynímali jeho svaly. Hneď ako som si uvedomila nad čím premýšľam, odlepila som pohľad od jeho očí. Ja predsa takáto nie som! Nemôže mať na mňa nejaký rozmaznaný fagan takýto vplyv. To nemôžem dovoliť.

„Ahoj kráska." Vrhol na mňa polovičný úsmev. Zrejme ma balil. Nevedomky som pocítila motýliky v bruchu. Okamžite musím prestať.

„Daj si pohov. Na mňa takéto finty neplatia, krásavec," odvrkla som s dôrazom na "krásavec". Mal na mňa zvláštny vplyv a tak som radšej znova odkráčala do izby. Toto budú dlhé dva roky.


End file.
